


to dance with you and only you

by Bitway



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, Repressed Feelings, i had the image of them dancing in my head and out came this, prince!kai and knight!miwa, royal au, seems one sided but is it really tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Miwa dreams of dancing with his prince so much that he can't find it in him to dance with anyone else. That's fine, or so he tells himself.
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Miwa Taishi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	to dance with you and only you

The ballroom was filled to the brim with royals of every kind. Chatter had come to a slow as the night went on. When the moon had reached its peak, that's when music began to play signaling the event everyone had waited for. The dance.

With the center being cleared, couples could find their way together. And as the music played, their feet began to move along with it. The rhythm led their feet, their every movement. It was almost surprising how in sync everyone was. But it was a common sight for those who lived here.

Miwa stood back, beyond the crowding circle of folks eager to shine and gain favor of another. He could still catch glimpses of those dancing, watching their heads bob one after another. His gaze had fallen onto nothing in particular, not even realizing what he was watching as his mind drifted elsewhere.

The knight wanted to dance, he really did. Even if he had mixed feelings about these types of parties, he enjoyed dancing with others. Usually he was pulled into something by Morikawa with whatever new dance he'd claim would be the next big hit. But tonight he had dragged Izaki to focus on sword practice instead, claiming that he'd perfect his dance for the next party.

Without those two, Miwa was left on his own. People still came up to him asking for his hand in a dance, but he declined. He would pull up the lame excuse of saying his leg was injured from training the day before. Thankfully, most believed it.

_'I should have said yes a few times…'_

Miwa let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head. He was still itching to dance, but every time he pictured himself dancing there was only one person he saw himself being with.

Kai Toshiki. The prince of Kagero. And his old childhood friend.

And he knew that dance would never prove to be real. If he were to dance with him, it would cause gossip around the kingdom. It could hurt his reputation and that was something he couldn't allow. The only person he should dance with is a princess or another royal. Not his knight.

His eyes shut, and he leans his back against a pillar. He had told himself not to indulge in such selfish thoughts, but it couldn't be helped. They would come and pass, he hoped.

When his eyes open, he finds a familiar figure by his side. He was standing with arms crossed, a steady gaze overlooking the crowd too. Eyebrows furrowed with pursed lips. The sight made a wide smile etch onto Miwa's lips.

"You found me, your highness," he says with a chuckle. "Enjoying the party?"

"No."

It was such a straightforward and honest comment, said with no hesitation. He wonders if Kai would have been this honest if someone else had spoken to him.

"You never did like these parties. Though, I am surprised you're still here. Just keeping up appearances?"

Kai gives a silent nod.

"I'm surprised you're still here to."

"Hm?"

"You usually dance."

"Yeah, well…" Not tonight. With silly feelings bubbling in his chest, he couldn't even allow himself some fun with another. Perhaps next time he could force himself to dance or count on Morikawa to drag him into the crowd. "Leg's hurting a bit. Don't want to pull a muscle or anything, you know how it is."

Miwa catches the prince glancing down at his legs as if trying to spot the injury already. Sure, he could easily fake a limp, but it felt wrong to do it to Kai. He fears that he might inquire further and, thankfully, knows how to divert this from happening.

"Oh ho! That reminds me, your highness, I believe you have to _prepare_ yourself for the morning! Can't forget that _very_ important meeting, now can we? Maybe we should call it a night." He says this loud enough so those around them wouldn't decide to suddenly have business with the prince. A small grin inches on Kai's lips. It was a rare smile that Miwa never tired of seeing. And he was glad that he was the reason behind it.

"You're right. We should go."

Kai doesn't hesitate to leave. He appreciates any excuse, false or not, to get him out of these royal parties. His family had only cared if he appeared at the start. And once the dancing had begun, no one would notice the prince retiring to his own chambers.

The two make their way out of the ballroom. Miwa had jumped in with excuses for Kai when someone asked for a dance with him. He hoped that the prince didn't mind it.

As they continued on, the bright lights and blaring music faded. It was replaced with the natural moon light and sound of nature itself. It was hard to believe that a party was going on in this very castle.

Silence had taken place between the two, though neither minded it. Kai wasn't the talkative type, and Miwa was aware of that. He could always break the silence between them, but even he enjoyed it. As long as he could be by his side, he was happy.

Eventually, they find their way to Kai's room. Miwa had entered after him, raising his arms to stretch. He let out a breath, glad to let his body relax.

"It's pretty nice to be free from all that nonsense, huh, Kai?"

There's no response. Not that he had expected one to begin with. He'd done his job of getting him out of there, though he could have just left on his own, couldn't he? It's a question he doesn't want to think too much on.

Miwa expects the other to head to just enjoy the night until he fell asleep. So, it's odd when he doesn't find him going to either his bed or desk. Instead, the other was facing him, eyes meeting with his own. Miwa is grateful that he isn't the type to blush so easily.

"You wanted to dance, didn't you?"

"Wh-? Oh, yeah, but you know-"

"Your leg is fine."

"Heh. Of course you'd be the one to know."

"You're not that careless."

And then, to the knight's surprise, a hand is extended to him. His eyes had gone wide, staring at the prince's hand. Was he really offering to dance…with him? No. That couldn't be true. Kai hated dancing as much as he hated getting even a speck of dirt on his clothes.

This had to be a dream.

"Kai…"

"I don't want this to be an order."

Miwa gulps. He was serious. This was real. And he knew there was no point in arguing with him when he wore that look upon his face. He lets out a sigh, though a smile was plastered on his face.

"You lead, I'll follow.

Kai nodded, and their hands met. He had pulled the knight close, laying a hand upon his hip and readying his position before taking the first step. Miwa could see just how hard he was trying to do this dance so perfectly. How he didn't even want to make a careless misstep. It was cute how hard he was trying.

"I know this isn't your type of dancing," Kai says.

"But, it's all that you know?" Miwa chuckles, and he hears Kai click his tongue. He gives a reassuring smile and is so tempted to mention that small blush on his cheeks. "It's fine. You should just be glad I remember these steps and not what Morikawa has been trying to drill into me."

There's a huff from Kai before falling into silence again. Only the sounds of their feet tapping against the floor can be heard as they dance in circles around the room. It takes all of Miwa's willpower to stay just as they are, keeping some distance between them. Even when he offers to be twirled and dipped, claiming for it to be as more practice, he doesn't allow himself to be pressed against Kai for too long when he's brought back to him.

He wishes that this could happen again. To sneak out with the prince and have a private dance in his room. It was…nice. No one else could say they danced with the vicious prince of dragons and lived to tell the tale.

"Miwa?"

"Hm?"

He looked to Kai, letting himself be drawn into him. Their faces were only inches apart. It was so easy to take in his scent, to lean in and get a little closer, to just peck those soft lips. But he couldn't. All he could do was look and be happy that he could even get this close to him.

"Your hands."

Miwa gives him a confused look before glancing to their intertwined hands. He hadn't even realized he was squeezing his. Immediately, he loosened his hold and slowed his steps until they came to a stop. Once they had, he stepped back, watching Kai's hands fall back to his side.

"Thank you, Kai."

"Any time."

"Any time? Even at the next ball?" He teases.

"…Maybe."

For a second he thinks he misheard. He expected a big 'no' to come from him. A 'yes' would never happen, but a 'maybe'? That was new.

His mouth hangs open as he tries to read Kai. He wasn't the type to joke, and it's not like he was telling him to forget what he said so. Maybe…maybe he was serious.

"D-Don't worry, I wouldn't ask of that from you." Miwa waves his hands frantically in front of him. "Anyway, thanks for the dance!"

He turns on his heels, making a quick run to the door. Even if Kai told him to stop, he wouldn't. He shuts the door behind him before moving down the hall, pass the corridor. Only then does he stop and take a moment to breath, pressing his back against the wall.

He could finally hear his own heart beating loud and clear. He didn't think he'd survive the night. And just thinking if he'd stayed there longer, if Kai had really held him closer than…

Miwa shakes his head.

"I shouldn't be thinking like that," he mutters before bitting his lip.

He lets himself slide to the ground. The knight lifts his gaze, glad he found a spot where he could catch sight of the night sky. He let his head thump back against the stone.

"I'll let this be the best dream I've ever had."


End file.
